Psyche Pretty Cure
Psyche Pretty Cure (サイキ プリプリキュア) is the first fan-series by PLEGsketch. Its theme is spirituality. Plot After struggling for several years to reclaim her former sense of spirituality, 14-year old Koei Suzuki receives the chance to attend Private Reimura Academy on the outskirts of Chuunaidei. Not long after settling down at the academy, Koei goes for a walk and finds herself in the center of a nearby forest. While meditating, Koei is attacked by a dark spiritual force intent on capturing her. After Koei declares her desire to regain her true self, her power animal, Spirit, appears and helps her to transform into the Legendary Sage, Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cures Koei Suzuki/Cure Echo Koei is a bright student who is with a strong will to do anything that she puts her mind to. For years she has worked towards improving her spirituality. She is quiet and somewhat shy, but once someone gets to know her, she begins to open up. She grew up in Tokyo with her parents, who argue all the time and are contemplating divorce, which only adds to Koei's depression. She is very close to her cousin, Kowa Tanigawa, who introduced her to spirituality. She enjoys trying her best at everything, writing, healthy foods, and spending time in nature. ?????/Cure Chakra The mysterious cure that appears in episode 4 and whose name is revealed in episode 5. Allies Spirit Spirit is Koei's half-cat half-wolf guardian power animal given to her by her higher self. He ends his sentences with "-risu~." He holds the key to the Conscious Lock in his collar to help Koei transform into Cure Echo. People who lack faith are completely unaware of him. Despite being a young airhead, Spirit possess a powerful will to protect his partner from the Lost Prisoners and her own lack of self-confidence. He enjoys napping, sweets, and spending time with Koei. Lost Prisoners Azazel Leader of the Lost Prisoners. He suffers from amnesia from an unknown cause. Though demanding, he cares for his subordinates. His goal is to obtain control of the Great Spirit which he plans to do by capturing Koei so that she can lead him to it. Leviathan Azazel's right-hand subordinate. He is cruel and cunning and will use whatever means necessary to fulfill and objective. He takes an interest in Koei and her connection to the Great Spirit. As revealed in episode 4, he is a demon. Naamah Azazel's subordinate. She respects no one and is aggressive to all except Leviathan. Ijimeru Monsters created from the Lost Prisoner's shadows to pollute the spiritual energy of a location. Ijimerei A powered-up version of the Ijimeru. Created when a member of the Lost Prisoners forces an Ijimeru Items Conscious Lock The device that Koei uses to transform which requires the charm on Spirit's collar. Musing Strikers The twin daggers that Koei uses to fight. They can transform into the Spark Illusion Sword. Their final form is the Prism Rosary Blade. Locations Private Reimura Academy The junior high school that Koei and the other students attend. Chuunaidei The city that Reimura is located in. Referred to by the Lost Prisoners as "The place where purity seeks shelter." Trivia * Coming Soon Category:Fan Series Category:Psyche Pretty Cure Category:User:PLEGsketch